


Jealous

by shiyakon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: Dick有時候非常討厭Bruce－－大多都是在跟Jason有關的時候。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 10





	Jealous

Dick有時候非常討厭Bruce－－大多都是在跟Jason有關的時候。  
他知道對所有的羅賓來說Batman都是一個特別的存在，尤其是對第二任羅賓來說。他了解他的弟弟，他知道Jason對Bruce並沒有抱著黏糊糊的戀愛感情（只是有點英雄和爹地情節）。但Dick還是不能接受每一次Jason都把Bruce的事情放在 ** _最優先_** 事項。  
比方說他忙了二個禮拜，不管是白天還是夜晚的工作都讓他心身疲憊，而終於、終於有時間空出來能和戀人度過一整個週末的時候，他回到二人同居的家中卻沒發現Jason的身影，只在餐桌上看到一份為他準備好的晚餐及一張紙條。  
『抱歉，Alf有事找我  
我晚點回來，桌上的晚餐是要給你的  
Jason』  
Dick直接憤怒地揉爛了那張紙條。  
身為跟在Bruce身邊最久的人，Dick當然知道這不過只是對方拿Alf來當擋箭牌，好讓Jason能夠回家一趟的小手段。全世界大概也只有Alf能夠讓Jason沒什麼意見的乖乖回去韋恩大庄。而Bruce很會利用這一點。  
卑鄙的Batman。  
雖然想到Bruce就讓Dick感到火大，但他還是心懷感激的吃完了戀人做的晚餐，將餐盤洗好收好後他套了件外套就走出家門。

「啊，歡迎回來，」Alf在打開大宅大門看見Dick的時候並沒有很意外，「Dick少爺。」  
「晚安，Alf。」  
Dick扯出一抹微笑便跟著Alf走進韋恩家，Alf看見Dick東張西望的時候便又再次開口：「如果您是想找Jason少爺的話，他正在廚房幫我烤小餅乾。」  
「謝謝你，Alf。」  
Dick對著服侍韋恩家多年的老管家道了聲謝後便邁開腳步往廚房前進。他在經過大廳時理所當然地看到了Bruce，但他沒有多給對方一個眼神便直接離開，最後Dick在廚房門口看見了穿著紅色圍裙正專心地壓模的Jason時他才舒了口氣，Dick直接走上前，從背後摟住了戀人纖細的腰身後吻了一下對方的後頸。  
「操！」Jason嚇了一跳，他有些生氣的扭頭，但在開口之前就迎上了Dick那對無辜又可憐兮兮的海藍色雙眼，這讓Jason的怒氣瞬間消了一大半。  
「你該先傳個簡訊給我，小翅膀。」Dick的語氣聽起來就像是被拋棄的小狗，「你不知道我回到家沒看到你有多難過。」  
「呃、抱歉。」Jason老老實實地道了聲歉。  
「嗯哼，我接受你的道歉。」Dick滿意地笑了笑，但他並沒有鬆開抱著Jason的雙手，這讓Jason有些尷尬的動了動暗示Dick快放開他，但Dick完全無視戀人的抗議，他又把頭放上Jason的肩膀刻意的壓低了嗓音在Jason耳邊開口：「你在做什麼？」  
Dick滿意地看著Jason通紅的耳朵，他的小翅膀就是這麼容易害羞，這讓Dick總會無法控制自己想要小小捉弄對方的心情。  
「餅乾，你個白癡。」Jason幾乎要翻一個白眼，他知道一時之間要讓Dick放開自己是不可能的事情了，Jason有些無奈地回過頭繼續在麵團上壓出一個個動物形狀的造型。「你打算這樣抱著我多久？」他可不想被老頭撞見這個場景。  
「我不知道？」Dick無辜地眨著眼看著Jason，「也許等你弄完？」  
Jason放棄般地嘆了口氣，他只好低下頭繼續自己的作業低聲開口，「我不想被老頭看見。」  
「我知道。」Dick親了一下Jason的耳朵，依然繼續滿足的掛在比自己稍微高壯一些的弟弟身上。確認到Jason正在專心地繼續做餅乾之後，Dick的眼神飄向廚房門口，Bruce就站在門口外的陰影下，如果沒有仔細看的話或許會沒有注意到，但Dick還是發現了。他毫不畏懼的迎上Bruce那雙含有一些責備意義的眼神，Bruce早就知道他和Jason已經搞到床上，甚至因為這件事情Dick和Bruce打了一架（而Jason並不知道），他知道Bruce不贊同自己跟Jason在一起，但Dick並沒有因此想要放開Jason的打算，現在是這樣、未來也是如此。  
或許在這一點上他和Bruce永遠都不會退讓，但現在Dick只希望Bruce滾開，讓他和Jason能夠獨處一會。  
他瞪著Bruce一會後，對方感覺像是嘆了口氣便轉身安靜地離開。  
這場小勝利讓Dick的心情更加愉快，他蹭了蹭Jason的肩頸繼續抱著戀人，等待他把這一個階段的事情做完。

接著他們就能回去他們的家，享受剩下的周末時間。

FIN.


End file.
